Simple War
by southern cross
Summary: Designate This.' How it should have gone...I own nothing and mean no harm


"This is getting really, really old."

Before Max could blink she was pinned to the wall by a pissed off X5, 494, Alec.

"What the hell..."

She pushed, he pushed harder, moving her exactly nowhere. Shocked, her jaw dropped.

"Shut up!"

Alec demanded silence. Normally she would have done exactly the opposite of any order like that but there was something about the voice, his voice, that gave her pause.

The warm breath on her neck was beginning to get distracting, his scent, his purely male scent was more than distracting; she was getting hot.

Suddenly, fiercely turned on by the power he exerted over her, was still using to keep her locked in his arms, trapped. She found herself in unfamiliar emotional, sexual, territory.

"You have a choice."

Words, questions, answers, she struggled to clear her head and keep up.

"What are you talking about?"

The hard thigh pressed between her legs jerked and she gasped; her stance widening automatically until he was standing between her legs.

"Renfro is fed up with us."

Warnings were going off in her head. An irritated Renfro was a bad thing, but Alec, stupid Alec, being all touchy-feely, muted the alarm bells.

"The breeding is not optional."

Ooh, that bitch! Her mouth opened, a full stream of protests ready to fly, but then, then, the first word tripped, choked and died; resurrected instantly as a groan.

"They're watching us Max."

Damn their audience, hello, Alec had bit her. Hard. Effectively shutting her up yes, but even with her healing she would have the bite mark for days. At least he hadn't drawn blood because that would have just been nasty.

"Now that I have you undivided attention."

When exactly had he lost it? He had cupped her bottom, lifted, and thrust into her. Twice! How exactly could she have missed that? Oh, right, he was talking about their conversation, separate from their actions, they were watching, remember, appearances and such. But the hard cock pressed against her was no prop. Smirking, she tightened her grip on his waist and twisted her hips.

"Dammit, Max."

Profanity had never been her thing, a loss of control or some other psycho babble nonsense, but there was something delicious in the way Alec rolled the words.

"The choice Max. Focus."

Ha! As if he wasn't the one who started with the groping and lifting and let's not forget the biting.

"Tonight's the last night."

Stilling, she didn't remember when she started writhing, yes writhing, in his arms, she stared at the concrete wall across from her.

"If things don't progress between us naturally."

The nips of his lips and roll of his hips was unfair in the extreme.

"Measures will be taken."

Measures, measures, that did not sound good. Not good at all. Suddenly the tiny spaces separating them were too much. Dropping her head onto his shoulder she squeezed him tight.

"They'll dose us Max. Chemically induce your heat and lower my resistance."

Bastards. Manticore mother fuckers. She screamed, ranted, raved, but not aloud, never aloud. Instead she closed her eyes, trembling in his arms, and willed the walls around her to disappear.

"You have to choose Max."

What choice? Right. Breed willingly or unwillingly. But it was a choice. In her head a rational voice and a sarcastic voice began arguing the merits of her options. 

God, her life was weird. 

Blah blah blah. 

Keep it real, keep it simple. Escape was not an option right now, the tunnel wasn't ready, even if she worked through the night.

Three days, two if she pushed, but it would be too late. By then the heat would have taken over and well her thoughts would be otherwise occupied.

So, a choice, then. Take, accept the offer he had given her. Or not. Have willing sex with a more than willingly Alec, remember the not a prop erection and the not a ploy bite; or stay stubborn, refuse on principal, and still attack him tomorrow when she had no control.

Great.

It would be easier to refuse. Blame the heat, blame Renfro, blame Alec.

Oh, but no, no, not even she could do that. Alec did not deserve that. He had been so very accommodating up to this point and even facing the glare of a needle he was allowing her to make the choice for them.

So the simple war raged on in her mind as his hands and mouth played her body. Really he was too good at it, unintentionally and intentionally swaying her decision.

They were damned. That was pretty simple. In this together they were damned if they didn't and damned when they did.

Ah, well. It would be better to go into whatever she was going into with her eyes open, right?

Whatever.

To much thinking, now. She was unbelievably horny, her panties were soaked and pressing uncomfortably against her clit (thanks to his still present not a prop cock), and yeah, she was ready to do this.

Her choice.

"Alec."

Her way.

"Make me a baby."

Oh, God. The bottom of her world fell and fell and fell. There were tongues and teeth and she, for the first time, was struggling, yes struggling, to keep up.

"Ah!"

A night of firsts this was turning out to be because it happened, laughter, real laughter spilled from her for the first time since she found herself back at her childhood home. Laughter when he spun her, laughter when he tossed her on the bunk, ah but then it died, for there was nothing to laugh at when he stripped off his shirt.

The attraction was potent; overflowing where it had only simmered before. Laying back she watched, stared, as he undressed down to his skivvies. Yes, it was all as nice and put together as it had been a week ago.

Her smart-Alec was a fine piece of Manticore (her) property.

Catching the nervous giggle, it came out more as a squeak, she relaxed her legs as he knelt between them, eager and focused on getting her out of her clothes.

Military duds, so not made for seduction, but lying in a pile on the floor it hardly mattered. Not when warm male skin was pressing against hers.

Why? Why did he know where to touch (her calves) to squeeze (her breasts) to lick (whatever was in reach)?

Passive, submissive; never, ever had she played that part in bed. But Alec, oh Alec, forced it, demanded it of her. And so she laid there, hands tangled in the pitiful excuse of a blanket as his teeth bit at her clit, his tongue slipping in and out of her, until she moaned.

It was so much, so, so, so much, lifting up on her elbows her eyes nearly rolled up in her head when he sent her a wicked grin from between her legs. Unfair, unamused, and at a serious disadvantage she bit her lip out of frustration, ecstasy.

The instant his hands snaked up to squeeze (remember the squeezing) her breasts, her arms collapsed under her, her place it seemed was flat on her back.

It built, it hurt, the pushing against her skin, up and out, it wanted to break free, needed to come out. So she begged and pleaded, thrusting up, moaning (Alec), promising (yours), over and over around and ah, ah, ah.

The feeling jerked themselves tangible and there was orgasm. Hot and cold and blazing over and over just as his mouth lipped and sucked the proof of her pleasure. Shocks and tremors, it never came and went, but built before and lingered after. The continuing ministrations were as painful as they were pleasurable.

Loose, so loose, no part of her felt connected to any other; that is until his hands began to move again and her skin, nerves, remembered their place in the universe.

The universe, Manticore, had created her, him, and as he rose, eyeing her hungrily, she thanked them for the first time.

There was more to come, so very much more, and she wanted it. Now. She could see the outline of his cock beneath his boxer briefs, and thank God for that because she wasn't sure even Alec could pull off tightie-whities, but as her still tingling clit swelled with fresh desire, she reconsidered.

But there he sat, resting on his heels, he simply stared, studied, watched her. Fighting the blush, fighting the nerves, she laid there. Legs still spread for him, nipples hard and missing the rough treatment of his hands. She had the oddest feeling that she was being weighed and measured.

Perhaps she passed the test, hopefully, she hadn't studied after all. Slowly he moved, right hand reaching for her, into her, coating his fingers with deliberate strokes. Her breath lodged itself in her throat and wouldn't move. Oh, God, fingers and thumbs danced over her breasts until they shone, marked.

Time suspended, her mouth hanging open she watched, pinned by a stare, the stare of a male, an Alpha male, that would tolerate no interference. Alec leaned forward, eyes never leaving hers, even as he licked each breast clean.

**Oh. My. God.**

There was nothing, _nothing_, existing on the Earth that could be hotter or more erotic than the moment she had just experienced. Nothing.

Pleased, it surprised her that she felt no irritation, he sat back and finally, finally took the final, frustrating steps towards nudity.

Anxious she frowned when he froze. She was a fool to think it would be that easy, so very foolish. For even as he took his cock in hand she could see it in his eyes, his face (that fucking smirk killed her) there would be more.

Teasing, taunting, he pulled and tugged on his cock. She had never watched a man masturbate, had thought it to be in poor taste, but from this angle it might not be too bad. Left to right, right to left, she was mesmerized at how naturally, beautifully he handled his own body.

Pausing, startling her, she looked up, knowing he had caught her staring, she blushed, could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, but she held his look. The edges of her vision caught the movement and her gaze dropped back down.

His right hand, his dominant hand, took what the careful ministrations of his left hand drew out. _Oh. God._ More glistening fingers, thumb, and she was once again gaping, open-mouthed at the hand moving towards her.

Obediently, expectantly, thankfully, her tongue wrapped around the fingers forced into her mouth. Marked, maimed, the taste of Alec would never, _ever_ leave her. Above her his eyes black (they had been a teasing green once upon a time) with desire bore down on her.

Glad to have something she could finally do, rather than just react, she suckled his fingers, so caught up in the erotic, yes dirty, but still erotic act, she never saw it coming.

The it being full and complete penetration into her body in one devastatingly perfect stroke.

Back arching, teeth clamping, she heard his moan as her mouth brutalized his hand.

Brutal was the word, beautiful came to mind as well, but there was little time for more thinking.

Arms, strong toned arms, had locked under her knees, widening, stretching, pulling, until the rhythm he wanted, he desired, was set. It was all she could do to hang on which was funny because he was holding her so tightly she knew the bruises would be there in the morning.

Was that a growl? A curse? The blood was fiercely pounding in her head, distorting the sounds around her.

Why though would she need to hear or think or anything when it was building again, again, so soon, so soon, it would be low and warm and dance along, soothing his wild and frantic movement.

The line of sweat trailing down from his temple was tempting, she wanted to lick and taste, consume the result of what was them, but his grip, his pounding was unrelenting.

With a jerk the angle changed, she gasped, deeper, thicker, shorter strokes, her eyes widened.

There, there, there, fuck, yes, please, Alec, there, yes, more, please, please.

"Fuck!"

They spoke, yelled, whispered, shared that exact moment. The word hung between them as her body imploded, short and savage, completion ripped her prematurely, it was so much more delicious having been stolen from her.

Above her bones locked and teeth gritted and the beautiful sight that was Alec's orgasm made her smile. Snapping the shot in her head, it would be there, the angle, the colors, she could recall the image whenever she felt the need.

Of course he had to look down then, catch the smile, and she waited, waited for the smirk, the wink, something, but he simply stared. Blinking once, twice, as though her face were blurry, she held his gaze, held her ground, her smile, until his face softened and he returned it.

In that moment, with that smile, she knew, she _knew_, she was in deep, deep shit.

Oh, well. Really, at least the pile of shit would have Alec in it.

Crooking a finger, accepting her fate, she beckoned him forward, ignoring the speculative eyebrow, she wrapped her arms around him as he settled his weight on top of her.

Now this was a good thing, the warm heavy feel of him, Alec, his face buried between her breasts just as his softening cock was still deep within her, a _very_ good thing.

Tugging on his hair, her feet rubbing against his calves, until he relented and raised his head, she again ignored the question in his eyes. Turning his head, she studied his profile.

There, there it was, all for her. Lifting her head, just enough that her tongue could trace with ease, she licked a line clean from temple to jaw. Ah, yes, it was nice not to be disappointed. The taste of him was as good as she had imagined.

Ooh, but look now, she had surprised him; startled and stunned him. The S's looked adorable on him. Pressing a kiss to his nose she pushed his head back down to her chest before he could protest, not that she expected he would, but this was her moment, her revelation and she wanted, needed, the quiet, close contact.

What they had done was the it, the forever and she wanted to start in calm and quiet and together.

Together. With Alec.

Never saw that one coming.

Huh, well, worse things could have happened. 


End file.
